new begining
by mauxiemom
Summary: After Ron is gone, can Hermione live again? Old flames spark when she goes back to work after taking a year off and finds out she is now Deputy Head with none other than Draco...
1. chapter 1

* Disclaimer I own nothing to this other than the story plot its self. *

Almost 5 years after the war...

"Avada Kedavra!" Came the shout with a bright green light.

"Expelliarmus!" Yelled Harry Potter, but it was too late, he looked over and saw his best friend, his brother in law, Ron Weasley, lying motionless on the ground.

"NO!!!! Ron wake up!!! When Ron didn't move all Harry could think about was how he was going to tell Hermione, her husband, her best friend, was dead.

Almost a year later...

"HARRY!?" Ginny Potter yelled as she was going through the house. "HARRY!"

Ginny was going through every room of their house looking for her husband, and just couldn't find him. "Hmmm I know he is here" she was thinking as she kept yelling his name. Just then a young man of 12 came running down the stairs, and if it wasn't for his age and no scar, one would think that he was his father.

"James have you seen your father? Ginny asked in an exasperated tone

James looked at his mother with that famous potter smirk and said " No mum, why? Can't you find him?" as he let out a stifled laugh.

"If I could do you think I would of asked if you seen him?" Ginny said getting more frustrated as time wore on. And then realization hit " HARRY POTTER!!! You take off that invisibility cloak right this instant!!!

Harry appeared, grinning, green eyes sparkling with mischief " Ginny love, did you need me for something?" As James high tailed it out of there, so not to be hit with his mother's wrath, to which is only comparable to his grandmother Molly.

As Ginny smacked Harry's arm " You git!! I've been trying to find you for over an hour!!! As her anger dissipated she knew she couldn't stay mad at her husband for long and started to smile at him.

"Oh no I know that smile, what do you want me to do?" Harry asked

"WE need to go and talk to Hermione, its been months, and trust me I understand that she is still grieving, so am I, but when we do see her she is still wearing all black, she is paler that usual, and has lost a lot of weight" Ginny stated with tears running down her face.

Harry hated to see Ginny upset, being that he still felt that Ron's death was his fault. He shouldn't have let him go first into that room. " We all miss him love, but nothing we say or do is going to bring him back"

*Flash Back*

" I really want to take Mione somewhere special for our anniversary" Ron said as he and Harry where on their way to a call that came into the Auror office about a some old Death Eater causing problems in a deserted part of muggle London. "Any suggestions mate?"

Harry contemplated for a few minutes and said " She has always loved Paris, you could take her there for a weekend."

" That is a perfect idea mate!! I can take care of the arraignment's tomorrow and she and I can go this weekend, that is if we can take care of this quickly and maybe we wont have to work the weekend." Ron asked as he was trying to dislodge his robes from something that was snagging them. " Mione will kill me if I tear another set of robes mate"

"Yea Watch your step Ron, this is where the report came in, and no wonder, it is as dark and creepy as a death eater. But there doesn't seem to be any evidence of a disturbance."

"Lumos" Ron whispered as he stepped around Harry, in case there was someone in the shadows. They walked around the area in almost complete silence, the area getting darker by the minute.

As they kept walking they started to put distance between each other, cover more ground that way, and Harry heard a noise " Lumos Maxima" Harry whispered " Ron did you hear that?" He looked over and heard the killing curse before he saw the green light " Expelliarmus" Harry yelled, but it was too late...

* End Flash Back*

" We have to give her time love" Harry said quietly

" It's been almost a year!! We are grieving too! Don't you agree that we would all grieve better together?!?!" Ginny said almost yelling " And if you wont go with me I will just go myself!" and with that she apparated.

Harry groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as he said " James keep an eye on your brother and sister, I am following your mother to aunt Hermione's." with a loud crack Harry apparated as well.

" Its about time" James mumbled.


	2. chapter 2

* Disclaimer I own nothing of this story other than the plot*

As soon as she heard the first loud crack out in her back yard, she knew a second one wouldn't be far behind, and she was rewarded with the second one just seconds later. Hermione looked out the kitchen window and rolled her eyes as she watched the Potter's stalk across the acres of land that her and Ron had acquired shortly after they wed.

" Oh Ron I have missed you, you would have laughed at this site of them coming to tell me what for today" Hermione whispered as tears flowed down her sunken cheeks. " These past few months have been the hardest that she has ever had to endure since she met Ron that day on the first day on the train heading to Hogwarts. Her, Ron and Harry where hardly ever apart and now she couldn't even stand to be in the same room as Harry and Ginny as they reminded her of him.

As she opened the back door she said " Harry! Ginny! It has been too long!" and she opened her arms for a hug from her two best friends.

Harry hugged her back and said " You look like shite Mione, when was the last time you ate?"

Ginny pushed her husband out of the way and hugged Hermione mumbling something along the lines of we should have been coming to check on her sooner.

" How have you been?" Ginny asked.

"Oh I have been okay, just spending the summer going through all of Ron's things, just trying to keep my mind on other things" Hermione replied.

" You couldhave asked us for help!" Ginny yelled,not meaning to be crass about the situation, but she was upset that she didn't ask for help.

" I know Gin, but I thought that I was doing the best for everyone. I have been able to go through all of Ron's stuff and put it into storage, it has taken me all summer so far and I thinkI have gotten a lot done. See it is all in the shed." Hermione said as she pointed to the shed that she constructed just a few short weeks ago.

Ginny and Harry walked over to the shed and inside was all of his clothes, and other things that he would be working on, he was more like his father than he had once realized.

" And I am glad you two came over any way, I was going to send an owl to you and the Weasly's and my parents to let them know that I was ready to go back to work, I start next week. Hopefully the person they got to cover me wont be too unhappy about sharing the job title. I feel bad kicking someone out of a position that they have been working for a year because I just couldn't get myself together." She stated.

" Mione that is great! Why didn't you call sooner? I could have helped with all of this" Ginny said as she waved her hand towards the shed.

" I felt it was my duty alone to do it. I didn't want you to get sentimental or something"Hermione said as she managed to release a sincere laugh.

" Its okay, as long as you ask for help from now on Mione" Ginny said as she gave her a big hug.

" I will Gin.Whydon't youtwo and the kids come over for dinner tomorrow? That way we can all talk somemore about me coming back to the ministry with Molly and Arthur as well? I just sent an owl to them and was about to send yours when you showed up" Hermione said with asmile.

" That would be great!" Harry said " what time should we arrive?"

" I was thinking about 6,is that okay with you guys? You should both be home from work by then right?" Hermione asked.

" Of course thatwould be alright!" Ginny exclaimed " wewill see you tomorrow!"

Hermione smiled asthey left and saw her owl Pigwidgeon coming back with a responsefrom Molly and Arthur happy to know that they where coming.


	3. chapter 3

As Hermione walked to her new office at the ministry she noticed a familiar face working in the same office.

" Malfoy?!" Hermione exclaimed as she cringed. She had no idea she would be working with the one man she had no respect for. Not after everything he did in all their years at Hogwarts.

"Granger. Nice of you to decide to join us today." Draco said with a slight sneer.

"Seriously Malfoy?? I'm not even late, and its my first day back in almost a year! And what are you doing here anyway??" Hermione asked

"Well someone had to take over while you where gone. No one knew if you where going to come back, so the minister gave me your job. But now that you are back I guess we are going to work together, 2 bosses, a whole department under the two of us." Draco stated. " Just like when we where head boy and girl" and Draco gives Hermione a wink as he walks away.

" Why did he have to bring that up? No one knows about what allhappened that year" Hermione whispers to herself as she watches Draco walk away. "This is gonna be a long day" she whispers to herself as she heads to her office

*flashback*

"Granger, are you always doing homework or do you have any kind of fun!" Draco exclaimed. She looked at the boxes of decorations meant for the Halloween dance coming up and looked at him and said " I do have fun, i just like to get things done first!"

" Yeah we will see. I want to see you have a good time tonight!" Draco said as he was thinking that there is no way she wont have fun, i will make sure of that.

A couple hours later Hermione came out of her room putting her finishing touches on her costume and as Draco walked out of his room he stopped dead in his tracks and had to swallow hard at the site of her " You look nice Granger."

"Thanks Malfoy" she said as she glanced over and took a look at Draco, too bad I'm with Ron she tought. " You look good too" she said with a small smile.

" You ready to go down?" Draco asked as he thought how gorgeous she looked, Ron is a lucky man, but hopefully not for long...

"Yep lets go!" Hermione said with a big smile

A few hours later and too much fire whiskey Hermione finds herself stumbling in through the portrat of the dormitory she shared with Draco. As she walked to her room, he walked out of his and startled her.

"Draco, i didn't know you where here already" she slurred.

"Looks like you need help to bed there Granger" Draco said. "Here let me help you."

As Draco went to reach for her arm, Hermione tried to push him away, but failed miserably, and fell in the process, taking Draco with her to the ground in a heap.

"Ugh, sorry i didn't mean to do that" Hermione said as she looked up into Draco's gray-blue eyes. He looked down at her and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Her lips where as soft as he had imagined they where, as she deepened the kiss, he realized that he didn't want to take advantage of her while she was drunk, and pulled back from the kiss and before he helped her up he whispered "I have been wanting to do that for a very long time, since before the war."

Hermione looked at him with a shocked expression and just simply said "Me too."

That was the last thing she remembered before waking up the next morning in her own bed, with her costume still on.

*end flashback*


	4. chapter 4

Draco was caught up in his thoughts when he heard a knock on his office door. "Blaise, what are you doing here? I thought you where out of town until next week." He asked his best friend.

"Well I heard that someone came back today" Blaise said with a big grin on his face. "Have you seen her yet? Is she still as beautiful as you remember?" Blaise asks.

"Even more" Draco said "But I'm not going to rush anything, she has been through alot the last year, and I meant when I told her all those years ago that I would wait for her."

"Yeah but, what if she wants kids down the road? Are you sure that you want that? I have never seen you with a child, let alone known you to want any!" Blaise said.

"What's wrong with that? Why wouldn't I want children with a beautiful woman like that?" Draco responded, with mock anger.

With a look of shock Blaise said " Draco a daddy?? You never cease to amaze me man!"

"What's wrong with that? I think I would make a good dad, much better than my own father." Draco stated, nowstarting to get trulyangry that his best friend would doubt him. "Anyway what are you doing right now? Wanna go get some lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure you buying? Haha!! Are you going to invite Hermione? That way you can swoon over lunch?" Blaise teased.

"No you fool, haha, I actually need your advice on how to approach the subject subtly. I don't want to rush into her office saying that I still love her and have her shoot me down!" Draco said with a big grin.

"Okay then, let's go. Lets just go to the Leaky. It's close, and we can walk past her office so I can say hi!"

Hermione had her back to the door when Blaise and Draco stopped by. She was completely immersed in whatever she was doing. And jumped as Draco spoke.

"Granger, I am going out for a lunch meeting, think you can handle things while i am gone?"

"Listen Malfoy, I was doing this job way before you came to the department, i think I can handle it now. Hi Blaise, how have you been?" Hermione said with a small smile.

"I've been good, I heard you came back today. How have you been holding up? How is your first day going?" Blaise asked her, smiling like the cheshire cat.

"I'm good, its been a hard year, but I am making it through, thank goodness." She said as she got up from her desk to give him a hug.

Draco tried to hide the sneer that was slowly crossing his face, by ducking his head down, and as he looked up to ask if Blaise was ready he saw Hermione looking at him.

"You ready?"

"Yes, I am, Hermione maybe I will see you later?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, sure" she said as she gave him a small smile." Have a good meeting Draco, maybe when you are done you can stop by and we can talk?"

"Sure not a problem" Draco said, as his heart started pounding in his chest so loud he was sure she could hear it.

As Draco and Blaise walked out of the ministry and towards the Leaky Cauldron Blaise starts talking " Wow, is it me or has she gotten more beautiful over the years?"

"Back off mate" Draco says as he smiles " I could tell she still had feelings, and I just need to remember not to rush, I don't want to scare her off. I am finally going to have the woman I love!"

"Wow man I haven't seen you this excited since you told me about the kiss you two shared in our 8th year, that started everything. You never told me what happened back then, why didn't you two stay together?You really have been waiting for her huh?" Blaise asked

Draco just nodded and smiled as they got to work on how to help him win her heart.

"And you aren't going to find out now, lets just say I was a huge asshole and Pansy was apart of that and we leave it at that? What if i start off with being like a secret admirer, do you think she would think it was me?" Draco asked

"Only one way to find out, i think you should start by sending her a dozen flowers, but wait a day or two to do it, that way she doesn't suspect you."

"Brilliant! That sounds like a plan!" Draco could barely contain his excitement.


	5. chapter 5

Hermione sat at her desk in a daze. Was the look on Draco's face jealousy or was it longing? She knew the look she gave him was sort of longing, wasn't it? Did he still truly love her? And more importantly did she still love him? If she wouldn't have caught him with that pug faced Pansy in their 8th year, would they have been married? Would they even still be together after all these years?

* flashback *

'What did I just see?? I thought he loved me!' Hermione thought as she ran as fast as she could out of their dorm room.

"Watch where you are going" someone said as she ran right into The back of someone with familiar red hair.

"Ron! Oh I am sorry, i just, um needed to get to the library before they closed" Hermione said as if she didn't know that Ron of all people would know she was lying.

"Mione, the library doesn't close for a few hours, what is wrong?" Ron asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Hermione said as her voice broke into tears. " why should you care anyway? You stopped talking to me as soon as you found out I replaced you with Draco!" Hermione yelled. " Oh god Ron I am sorry, i am just stressed, i didn't mean"

"I'm still your friend Mione, no matter what you think" Ron interrupted.

*end flashback*

"Hi Mione!" Ginny said with Lilly luna in tow "We thought you would like to go to lunch on your first day back."

"That would be fabulous" Hermione responded as she reached for her bag. "Let's just not go to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Why not? We could be there in no time!" Ginny asked.

" Because Draco is there with Blaise, and he was acting weird when they left." Hermione told Ginny, who now had a cheeky grin.

"Weird how? You are soo going to have to spill it over lunch!" Ginny said as Hermione started shaking her head.

" Do we just want to go into muggle London? Im sure there is a kid friendly restaurant that we can talk without little ears" Hermione said giggling.

" We can go to that new place next to George's shop and after we eat I can send Lilly to see her favorite uncle. She loves the joke shop because George gives her whatever she wants!" Ginny said as she reached for the floo powder on Hermione's fireplace in her office, and off to Diagon Alley they went.

About an hour later, Ginny and Hermione sent Lilly over to the joke shop while they had coffee and sampled some of the delectable desserts the restaurant was known for.

"So how do you mean that Draco was acting weird?" Ginny asked as she took a bite of her huge slice of cheesecake.

"Well to start with, he mentioned about a kiss we shared before we where together in our 8th year. Before I broke up with Ron for finding him kissing Lavender? I felt so guilty that I was going to break up with him anyway, but that gave me the incentive to do it sooner." Hermione said as she sipped her coffee.

" Okay... that could have been just to get you worked up and flustered on your first day" Ginny stated.

"Well then there was probably about ten minutes before you came, him and Blaise stopped by, and Blaise gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and the look on Draco's face was a bit confusing, i couldn't tell if it was jealousy or longing or both!" Hermione said exasperated.

"Well maybe he still loves you Mione, I would just watch him closely and see what he does or says, and know that I am always available to gossip at lunch time!" Ginny giggled.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow as she looked at Ginny. She loved her sister in law but knew when she was up to something.

"Ginny what are you up to?" Hermione questioned.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! I just want you to be happy, and will help you anyway I can!"

After lunch Ginny and Lilly went their own way and Hermione went back to her office. As she walked in she noticed a huge bouquet of beautiful red roses sitting on her desk. And it was accompanied with just a simple note that said ' I hope you are having a wonderful first day beautiful'.

"Who sent these?" Hermione asked as she poked her head out of her office.

"Not sure ma'am, the delivery man just left, maybe i can catch him?" Hermione's secretary said.

"No, don't worry about it. He probably apperated as soon as he was outside the ministry walls." Hermione said, with a small smile on her face. ' I haven't had flowers since before Ron died, i wonder who could have sent them' she thought to herself.


	6. chapter 6

The next few days went by for a blur for Hermione, just trying to get back into the swing of things. And Malf- Draco hasn't been making anything better. He just keeps acting stranger and stranger. The brightest parts of her days is when a new bouquet of flowers would show up, but she always seemed to miss the delivery guy.

Hermione pov

"I can't keep thinking about who is sending me these" I said to Ginny

"Well 'Mione someone obviously is thinking about you daily to have these sent to you every day! Come on let's brain storm to see if we can figure it out!" Ginny said to me a little more excited than I thought she should be.

"I don't know Gin, Ron has been the only one who has sent me flowers since school... Wait, what if it is someone who, no never mind, he wouldn't, he knows what I have been through, he wouldn't do this not after everything that went on in our last year!!" I said

"What are you talking about? That was so long ago, and he did apologize, he was under the Imperious curse!" Ginny said thinking about a certain platinum blond.

"I know, it's just I don't think I still feel the same way as I did back then" I told her with a slight blush creeping onto my cheeks, I could feel my skin heat up just thinking about him.

"I can tell just by the look on your face that you still do!! Hermione Jean Granger!! Have you loved him all this time??" Ginny asked.

"Well obviously I have been suppressing it all these years!! It was easier to hate him and not have any respect for him, than to admit to myself that I still did, being that I had been married to Ron for 8 years!!" I said exasperated at my best friend. "I just don't know though, is it him that is sending me these? Or is it someone else?? I have barley seen him since that first day!"

"Well obviously he has seen you" Ginny giggled.

I just rolled my eyes at her and said "Let's go to lunch, I'm starving!"

"Are you sure you don't want to swing passed his office before we go?" She asked as she was wiggling her eyebrows.

"You are such a child Ginny Potter!" I said, barely containing my laughter.

"What? Not me! Hahaha! Now let's go, before you change your mind!" Ginny said, doubled over with laughter.

I grabbed a handful of floo powder, and we stepped into my fireplace and I yelled "Diagon Alley!" And we where gone.

As we sat at a table in our now favorite restaurant I started back on our conversation "What if it was him? What if that look he gave me when Zabini was hugging me was jealousy? And I just blew it off?? There has to be a way to find out who is sending those flowers!"

Ginny started laughing hysterically at me! "What the bloody hell! Why are you laughing at me?" I almost shouted!

"Nothing 'Mione," the red head stated as she calmed down. "I just can't believe that you are so oblivious! I can see it when I see him that-"

"What do you mean when you see him?" I asked as my voice got louder "when in the hell did you see him? I haven't even seen him for days!"

"SSHHH! You are going to cause a scene! Calm down and I'll tell you!" Ginny explained quickly " I came to the ministry a couple of days before you started back to have lunch with Harry, it was one of those odd days where he had time to have lunch, and I was walking down the hall, not paying attention and I ran right into him, man he is solid, my arm still hurts!" She said.

"Get on with it Gin!" I said as I was getting particularly annoyed with her for going off the subject, again.

"Oh right, sorry, anyway, after I yelled for whomever walked into me watch where they where going, and he looked down to me and was really surprised to see me. After we exchanged pleasantries he asked how you where doing. He said he never sees Harry anymore and was wondering how you have been, he thought you would have reached out sooner, if even just as a friend to have coffee. And I kinda told him you where coming back, and his whole face lit up Mione! I could tell he still had feelings!"

'How could he still love me? I was horrible even after he explained that Pansy had him under the Imperious curse. I told him that he should have tried to resist more, not let her get so close! The image of him begging my forgiveness and me turning him away, still breaks my heart. Did I truly love Ronald or did I just want to make Draco jealous? I did love Ron, maybe not as much as he loved me, but the love was there, right? I wouldn't have married him other wise. We where best friends, we tried for years to get pregnant and it didn't happen. I wanted to go to a healer or to a muggle Dr but he refus-

"Earth to Hermione! Hermione you in there?" Ginny asked whilst snapping her fingers in my face.

"Sorry I was someplace else. What where you saying?" I asked her with a sheepish grin.

" I was saying how you should ask him to lunch tomorrow. I'm sure he would just jump at the chance! Oh! I gotta go! Mom is waiting for me to pick up Lilly." I got up from the table as my best friend did gave her a hug as we where walking out she yelled "See you later Mione!" And with that she was gone, leaving me to walk back to the ministry by myself.


	7. chapter 7

Draco's Pov

Before I could even get out of my office to make sure the delivery guy was on time, I heard a familiar pop. I turned and found Potter's wife standing in my office.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Potter?" I asked giving my famous Malfoy smirk.

"Oh drop the crap Draco! I know it has been you sending Hermione flowers, I'm here to tell you"

"I'm not stopping if that is what you are implying" I interrupted her quickly.

" I'm not saying to stop, I'm here to help you kick it up a notch! Listen I don't have much time, I left her in Diagon Alley, so I am assuming she is walking, she is planning to ask you for lunch tomorrow, and I know tomorrow is Saturday, you should tell her no, shh I'm not done, suggest that you have dinner, that way I can take her to get her hair done and a sexy dress." She stated excitedly.

"And I thought Zabini was conniving, and I taught him! " I just grinned at her like a alley cat that just ate a canary. " I like that plan, but I must ask why do you want to help me. I thought you hated me, since Ron was your brother and I stole Hermione from him back in school."

"I knew back then that you loved her. More than my brother ever did, not that he didn't, I could tell that you loved her with every part of your being. You still do. And it is my duty to make sure she is happy again. And if that means with you, then that is what I shall do!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sorry here is what I am thinking, no sense to have her spend money on a new dress, I'll send one to you and you just let her 'borrow' it. That way she doesn't know it is from me. I will send her more flowers to her home tomorrow morning. I will expect you to have her ready by 6pm, can you do that?" Draco ordered.

"I most certainly can!! Now I better be going before she gets here and finds out that I'm helping you! Bye Draco!" She said as she disappeared.

I sat at my desk, waiting to see when Hermione would come to see me. I have been thinking of this day since she let me walk away like a rejected dog. I was angry at first that she wouldn't forgive me, it wasn't my fault! They through Pansy into Azkaban. And she still wouldn't forgive me! I told her then that I would wait for her. I moved to Paris right after graduation, not looking back. I kept up on what was going on through the daily prophet and friends. But when I heard that the weasel died, I thought this was my chance. I talked to Blaise to get me a meeting with the minister, being that I was doing the same job in Paris. I wonder if she would like to go there sometime? I hope I don't blow it, I really want to be in her life for the rest of our lives.

A small knock brought me out of my thoughts, this is it! ' Calm down Draco' I said to myself.

"Come in!"

"Hey Draco. I just wanted to pop in and say hi, you have been really busy since Monday, and I wanted to ask you to lunch tomorrow?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Unfortunately I can't make lunch"

"Oh okay then I'll just be going then" She said as she was backing out my door.

"Wait! Just because I can't have lunch tomorrow, doesn't mean, that maybe we can have dinner instead? It's been so long and I really want to catch up. So what do you say, I pick you up about 6ish?" I asked her,eager to hear her response.

To my surprise, she brightened up real quick and said "Sure! I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course, I can't wait!" I could barely contain my excitement! I got a date with the woman I have loved for years! I need to owl Ginny and Blaise, maybe he can help me figure out where to take her.

I you all have enjoyed so far... But I am really bad at updating. I had this story on Wattpad, but I have changed the name. please tell me what you think and I want to hear constructive criticism! thanks for reading so far!!


	8. chapter 8

'Oh. My. God!!' Hermione thought, 'I actually have a date with Draco!! I'll have to owl Ginny when I get home, I need her help'. She thought as she sat back down at her desk. Her mind to occupied to focus on work, she looked at her watch and decided it was late enough to floo home, she just couldn't stop thinking about Draco and the look on his handsome face when she broke up with him years prior.

 _"I thought you loved me!?!? How could you do this to me???" Hermione practically screamed at Draco._ _" I do love you, I swear she must have imperioused me! I want nothing to do with her, you have to believe me 'Mione!" Draco said, with tears glistening in his eyes._ _"I just can't believe you Draco, I will always love you, but I just can't believe that you didn't do it in your own because of what your parents and the rest of the purebloods would thing of you being with a muggle born." and with that Hermione walked away with out llooking back and headed to the griffyndor common room._ As soon as Hermione walked out of her fireplace she headed straight for her desk to send an owl to Ginny, asking her to come over tomorrow afternoon, to help her get ready for her date. She then went to her back yard where pig sat hooting happily, the only thing of Ron's she couldn't part with was that damned cute little owl.

" Can you take this to Ginny please? And wait for a response ok?" Hermione said as she tied the parchment to his leg. Pigwidgeon hooted happily as he took off, and Hermione went back into the house to start making dinner.

She was lonely, as her and Ron didn't have children, they never really thought too much about it as they where both too deep in their careers to even think to have any. Things would be different if they did, it wouldn't be so lonely.

Just as she was to sit down to eat, she saw pig flying towards the window and heard the fireplace spring to life. As she pulled the parchment off his leg, her sister in law walked out of the floo.

"Ginny, you didn't have to come over tonight you know, tomorrow at about 1 would have been fine" Hermione said as she started to giggle at the look on Ginny's face.

"Well you didn't tell me who the date is with! and you know I need to know!" Ginny said.

"Well I don't know how you are going to take this, but mydateiswithdraco" The brunette said so quickly that Ginny couldn't understand her, even though she knew.

"What was that?? I couldn't understand you, now slow down when you tell me this time" Ginny said trying not to give her self away.

"I said my date is with Draco!" Hermione said shyly.

With wide eyes, Ginny just looked at her, and said "that is wonderful, I know you never got over him, even if you did fall in love with Ron, iI knew your heart was always with Draco."

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, shocked that her best friend was ok with this.

"As long as you are happy 'Mione, we all love you and want to see you go on with your life. and as a matter of fact, I have the perfect dress for tomorrow, I will bring it with me tomorrow, and we will make sure that you are drop dead gorgeous that he will regret what he did to you all those years ago." Ginny said.

"Ok Ginny, I will see you tomorrow then, I want to finish my dinner and maybe some extra work for Monday, and go to sleep, you, Harry and the kids still coming for dinner on Sunday yeah?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, we willwill see you then, get your beauty sleep!" Ginny yelled as she was flooing back home.

"Gods I hope this all goes well and Harry is ok with it..."

After she finished her dinner and went to her home office to finish a few things up, which she still couldn't concentrate, she just went to bed. Tomorrow is going to be an exciting day!

 **I HOPE you all enjoyed this chapter! please please tell me what you think!! So review review review!!!**


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Hermione left his office, Draco decided that he was going to leave for the day. He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate if he stayed at the office. He locked his office door and walked to Blaise's office, to drag him to Diagon Alley with him. He needed help finding the perfect dress to owl over to Ginny and Blaise would have the perfect insight!

" Zabini, what are you doing right this minute?" Draco asked as he swept into Blaise's office.

" Nothing much, what do you need? Do you need more ideas for your 'secret admirer'?" Blaise asked, and he could see Draco's eyes light up. He knew whatever Draco was going to tell him it had to be good.

" I need help finding the perfect dress to owl to Ginny so she can take it to Hermione tomorrow to get ready for our date is all…" Draco said with his signature smirk.

" I know the perfect place! My mother and Pansy drag me with them all the time, you know how much those two love to shop! So, let's go get your dream girl her perfect dress for the perfect date!" Blaise laughed as he dragged Draco out of his office and into Diagon Alley.

They walked out of the ministry and went down into Diagon Alley, Blaise making a beeline for one of the more exclusive boutiques there. He knew that the dresses in this shop where way more that Hermione would ever spend on herself and if Draco was going to buy her the dress, Blaise was going to make sure it was perfect.

They walked in and as soon as the door chimed, an older woman walked out from the back room, She kind of reminded Draco of an older version of his mother, tall and instead of blond hair like his, the shop owner had jet black hair.

" Hello gentlemen and how may I help you today? Do you need a new dress for your mother Mr. Zabini?" The shop owner asked.

" No madam, we are here to look for a dress for Mr. Malfoy's young lady friend."

" Young lady friend, jesus Zabini you are making me look like an old pervert going after a 2nd year Hogwarts student!" Draco whisper yelled.

" Calm down mate, she doesn't think like that, she is old fashioned, and that is how they talked back when she was our age!" Zabini started to laugh until he saw Draco's frown.

" So what is it that I can get for you, what kind of dress are you looking for?" the shop owner asked.

" Well, I was looking for maybe like a cocktail type dress? I am taking her to Paris tomorrow night for dinner and I want her to look fabulous. Something that will flatter her figure and show off her legs? Do you think you have something like that? Also some shoes to match." Draco said with more confidence than he actually had, 'how is this woman going to find the perfect dress without Hermione here to try it on? He thought to himself.

" I think I have the perfect dress for you, and as for shoes I know exactly what will go perfectly. Both items will magically fit your perfect young witch once she puts them on. That way she doesn't have to come in to get fitted." She said with a large smile on her face as she started to head to the back. It only took her a few moments to find what she was looking for. What she found was one of her favorite dresses that she has gotten in a long while. It was strapless, with a corset top and a tull skirt. It was fire engine red, with black filigree type designs on the skirt and up to the corset, and a pair of black heels, with red on the soles would go perfectly!

She came out moments later with what she had found, to see Mr. Malfoy eyes alight and a huge smile on his face as he saw what she saw, it was the perfect dress for his love.

" I don't know how you do it madam, that dress is absolutely perfect! And you did it without her being here, she will look absolutely gorgeous! Can you please wrap it up I need it to go to her friend's house, so she doesn't know that it was from me, it is a surprise." Draco said.

" Of course Mr. Malfoy, and who is your young witches friend that I am sending this to?"

" It needs to go to Ginerva Potter. At 12 Grimwald place, London." Draco said.

" No worries, Mr. Malfoy, would it be okay if I sent it in the morning as I am about to close, and I want to wrap it up nice for you?" She asked.

" That would be no problem at all, I do thank you for all of your help. Have a good night, and I am sure that now that I know you are here, I will be back more often." Draco said while paying for his purchase.

As Blaise and Draco where walking out the door, Draco looked at Blaise and said thank you for his help and apparated home. Tomorrow he will see his love in the perfect dress, on a perfect night to rekindle what could have already been if he would have been stronger to fight off Pansy. Thank the Gods that she was married and had moved to America, should would have been flipping shit…

Please please review! I hope you liked this chapter. I will hopefully again sometime this weekend. The next chapter will def have more mushy love stuff! Trying to upload this chapter again, hopefully it will show now, if it does, please leave me a message so I know! TIA!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ginny was pacing around her kitchen anxiously when a large eagle owl came tapping at the kitchen window of 12 Grimwald place. She didn't recognize the owl, but suspected that it was what she was waiting for, since she had to leave to go to Hermione's in an hour to help her get ready for her date with Draco.

"It's about time" She grumbled at the owl, as it hooted for a treat for having to carry such a heave package from Diagon Alley. She gave him a few treats and he took off. Ginny opened the package, so that it would look like it came from her closet, instead of a shop. She gasped as she saw the gorgeous dress and shoes that Draco had picked out. As she was putting the dress and shoes in a garment bag, Harry came into the kitchen, with a very inquisitive Lilly, right behind him.

"Are you going out on a hot date with someone?" Harry started laughing as the look on his wife's face was of utter confusion. Then it hit her that Harry had seen the dress, and she remembered that she didn't tell him that Hermione had a date with Draco, and she was going over to help her get ready.

"Harry, I need to tell you something and you promise not to get mad at Hermione. Plus, she will kill me when she finds out that I told you what I am about to tell you. Do you promise not to get mad?" She asked Harry with her puppy dog look that she has perfected over the years.

"You know I could never be mad at you love, you are helping her move on. So what do you need to tell me?" Harry asked with love in his eyes, only for his beautiful wife.

"Well you remember back in our last year at Hogwarts, and Hermione was sort of seeing Draco? And he claimed that Pansy had imperioused him? Well after she started back to work and found that she was going to be Deputy Head instead of Head of the department, she found out that Draco was the other Deputy Head. They have been getting along, surprisingly, since he is really the last person that she would want to work with. Well I found out, well accidentally eavesdropping, as I walked passed his office, and I heard him talking to Blaise about how he still loved her after all these years and he has been the one sending her flowers every day. So the other day after I had lunch with 'Mione, I went to ask him if he still loved her. And as I was asking him, I could see the love in his eyes as I said her name. So I told him that I would help him. And told him that when she asked him for lunch today, to tell her no, but then ask her to dinner instead. And he said that he would make sure a dress would be delivered, so it looked like it was from me and not him." Ginny said excitedly as she took a deep breath waiting patiently for her husband to say something.

Harry looked at Ginny, with a smile that reached his eyes and took her into a big hug. "How could I be mad? I have always known she still loved Draco, and even though he and I don't talk as much anymore, a few weeks after Ron died, he came to me to ask how she was, and if we had any leads. I knew he was temporary head while she was out on leave, and I know he was working just as hard as we were looking for the wizard who had done it. And with his help is how we got the man. After she came back I could see how he would look at her while they were talking and getting along, I could also see how she would look back. I know she loved Ron, but I think at the same time she still loved Draco." As he let her go out of the hug, he kissed her on her cheek and told her that she should get over to Hermione's so she can be ready for when Draco picks her up.

"Ok love, I will see you in a few hours. I hope she loves this dress as much as I do just looking at it, maybe I can borrow it one day" Ginny said with a cheeky grin. And at that she apparated to Hermione's house.

Hermoine was pacing back and forth as she was waiting for Ginny to show up. Twirling her frizzy hair around a finger as she was thinking, thinking about Ron, and how he would feel about her moving on, and with Draco no less. She had to giggle, knowing that he would be fuming mad! Just as she thought she was going to knot her hair up by twisting it all around her fingers, when she heard a familiar pop in her living room, knowing that it could only be Ginny.

"Gin, I thought you wasn't going to show! I was starting to get cold feet, about to talk myself out of this date!"

"Do you honestly think that I would abandon you on the biggest night of your life right now? I know that your feelings for Draco never went away, so I was making sure that I found you the perfect dress for tonight!" Ginny started to pull the zipper down on the garment bag as she said "I hope you liked what I found in my endless closet!" The red head laughed as she pulled the dress out.

"Oh my God Ginny it is absolutely gorgeous! I have never seen this dress before, when did you get it?" The brunette asked.

"I bought it for an event shortly after Ron passed, and I didn't go, so it has been sitting in my closet for about a year. I hope you love it on as much as you love just looking at it. I don't really want it anymore so you can keep it, maybe you can charm it at a later date to change color or design later. Oh and I got shoes too! Do you have any jewelry to go with it? What about that necklace Harry and I got you a couple years go for your birthday? That should go perfectly!" Ginny said excitedly

"Yes I do, and you are right, it will go perfectly. So I was thinking maybe we can do my hair in pretty ringlets, something that won't be too frizzy, I am so nervous that it seems more frizzy than usual. I really do need your help. And I leave my face in your skilled hands with my makeup." Hermione told Ginny.

"Oh Hell 'Mione, you are going to make me work, I can see that your hair is frizzier than usual. Lets get to work, Draco will be here soon, oh and by the way, Harry knows." Ginny said sheepishly.

"UGH, what did he say? I can't be mad that you said anything, because I didn't tell you not to tell him, I just wanted to wait, I know he is probably upset that I am going, being that I was married to his best friend." Hermione said.

"Harry was actually very understanding about it. He said he can tell that you still care for him, and even though you did love Ron, he doesn't think that you ever stopped loving Draco. You know it was because of Draco that they found the wizard who killed Ron right? Harry said that he came to him a couple weeks after it happened and had offered to help any way he could, asking every day how you were doing, I think he was afraid to come and ask you personally, after what happened between you two." Ginny said.

Hermione just let her mind wander as Ginny went to work on her unruly hair. She had to admit she was surprised to hear what Ginny told her. No one told her that Draco was asking about her, she may have been a little nicer to him when she first came back.

After what seemed like forever, but possibly just a couple of hours, and almost a whole bottle of Sleekeasy's, her hair looked perfect! And then Ginny started to work on her makeup. God's Draco is going to be here soon and I have no idea where he is taking me, I am so excited Hermione thought.

"OK makeup and hair are done, go get dressed and come on out, I will let you see what you look like when you come out." Ginny said with a smirk that could rival Draco's.

"Ginny can you come and help me lace up this corset? I can't seem to reach!" Hermione yelled from up in her bedroom.

"Sure I am on my way up! I can't wait to see what you look like all put together!" Ginny yelled back as she ran up the stairs.

As Ginny opened up the door to Hermione's room, she saw the brunette with her back to her, holding up the dress waiting for help with the corset ribbons.

"Ok all done, turn around and let me see!" Ginny said as excitedly as if it was her going on a first date with Harry. " Oh My God Hermione you look absolutely stunning!"

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, and she just gasped, she hasn't looked this pretty since her wedding day. The final touch was her necklace and she was ready, and Draco should be there in just a few minutes.

"Ok 'Mione, I am going to leave, it is about 5 minutes to 6 and Draco should be here any minute! Are you still going to come tomorrow for dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Ginny I will still be over for dinner tomorrow, just us three and the kids right? I really don't want to deal with Molly crying the moment she sees me like she has every time over the last year." Hermione stated.

"Yes just us and the kids, you know, if everything goes well tonight, you can always bring Draco with you!" Ginny said as she apparated away.

Just as she left, the doorbell chimed, and Hermione opened the door to a very wide eyed Draco…

OOHHH cliff hanger (kind of). Wonder what Draco thinks of what Hermione looks, and where in Paris is he taking her? Find out when I get the next chapter done! Much love to those who are reading and following! Please let me know what you think! Dramione love!


	11. chapter 11

**_Sorry it has taken so long to update! Life just gets away from me sometimes lol! I truly hope you all are enjoying my story! Now on to the first date!! Oh and this chapter will be mostly in Draco's POV._** I knocked on the door, nervous as hell. I am hoping she loved the dress, shit I'm hoping she just didn't run away! As she opened the door, I was looking at my feet, hoping it was her and she didn't see my nervousness. My jaw dropped, as I saw black heels, my eyes slowly worked their way up her body. Damn, I forgot how wonderful her legs looked! She is absolutly stunning in the dress, I don't even think she looked this amazing during the Yule ball.

"Draco" Hermione whispered " Are you okay? Do I look ok?"

"My love, you look amazing" I tell her as I lean in for a kiss. "Absolutly beautiful, i don't know if I even want to share you with the rest of the world."

My beautiful witch just blushes and lightly slaps my arm as I smile at her and my heart swells. I have missed her so much, and I never realized until I saw her walk back into my life at the beginning of the week.

"I hope you don't mind side apparation love, because where we are going, it is not here in London." I told her, searching her face for any hesitation, like she was changing her mind.

"It's not my favorite thing, but as long as you are with me, I'm sure I will be fine." She said looking up at me, with so much love.

I put out my arm and she links hers with mine after she grabs a shawl and her beaded bag. And with in moments we are looking up at the Eiffel tower.

"Draco, you remembered how much I love Paris? It's been so many years since we have seen each other, I wouldn't have thought that you would have remembered that little detail!" She said as her eyes where sparkling like all the stars where twinkling in them.

"Of course I remembered, I have never stopped thinking about you, or even stopped loving you. I used to think that you would one day come to your senses and come back to me. I patiently waited for you, and I would have waited until my last breath." I told her, as my voice slowly went to a whisper as I cupped her face, looking for acceptance to kiss her.

"Draco, I never stopped loving you either, even though I married Ron. I'm not saying I didn't love him, I did, but not like I loved you. You where my first love, my first _time_ making love. My heart shattered when I saw you with pug face. I didn't want to forgive you, and even though I didn't get a chance, since you left after you gave me your memories, with out any news on where you went I may add. I waited, for what seemed like forever, before I gave into Ron constantly asking me out. I even made him wait for days before I said yes to his proposal. I was hoping every day that you would come back, no one knew where you where. My owl couldn't even find you! And when you didn't come back, I believed you didn't want me any more. So I married Ron, we where happy, I dove into my work, made that the reason I didn't want children, and hoped every single day I could see you some where, anywhere. Then two years before Ron died, I saw you, walking through the ministry, I thought you saw me, and then you didn't even acknowledge me. I was heart broken. I'm sorry, I am ruining our date, I didn't mean to go on and on. I would understand if you want me to leave, I have not been very nice." She said, with such sadness in her voice.

I stood there, shocked, that she had been bottling all of this up. "Hermione, here sit, we have a little bit of time before our reservation. I need to tell you a few things." She nodded as I led her to the closest bench. I sat facing her, taking in a deep breath, I decided that I needed to tell her, where I went and everything that was to be top secret. "When I gave you those memories, they where some what altered. I was recruited by the Minister before graduation. I was to infiltrate some of the more prominent families that supported the Dark Lord. I had to let Pansy seduce me. But that is why I showed you what I did. I wrote you that letter and had to destroy it. I wanted to tell you that I didn't want to do it but it was going to clear the Malfoy name. I left, without talking to you about the memories, because I had to keep up appearances. I never ment to hurt you Hermione. Please, let me finish or I will probably never get to tell you at all. I didn't acknowledge you that first time in the Ministry because I was afraid. I didn't want to see the hurt in your eyes. When I was assigned to your department, I knew you where mad, I tried to talk to you on many occasions, but, again I was afraid to see the hurt in your eyes. And then Ron died, and in an attempt to show you that I was here for you, I reached out to contacts that I still had when I was under cover, and they were able, after a little persuasion mind you, to give me the name of the one who did it. I brought all of the information to Pot- Harry to help. Then I was approached to take care of your department, while you where out. Of course I accepted. I knew you would come back eventually, and I asked Harry every time I saw him how you where. I was worried, and scared that you would slam the door in my face." I let out a deep breath. I looked into her eyes, seeing the cogs in her brain working, wondering if she was going to forgive me, Gods I hope she did. As tears flowed down her pretty face, I fell to my knees, Malfoys don't usually beg for forgiveness, but for her i would crawl my way to hell and back if that is what she wanted me to do.

"My love, are you ok? Do you understand why I had to do what I did?? I didn't want to hurt you, but I figured that doing that was better than going to Azkaban."

"Oh Draco! I understand. At least with you doing that, at least you are alive and now we can see what we have missed out on all these years! I love you and nothing is going to change that!" She said as she leaned in and kissed me with so much abandon that I thought we where going to have to take this date else where.

"Mione, it is time for our reservation, lets go, the faster we have dinner, the faster we can pick up where we left off. And trust me I want to finish." I said to her as I led her to the restaurant right behind us.


	12. chapter 12

***SMUT WARNING* _Just wanted to give you all a heads up. There will be some "sexy time" in this chapter, and definitely in future chapters!! I hope you all are enjoying!! please review and let me know what you think!! Enjoy!_**!

Draco lead me to a very quiet looking restaurant, not that I mind, I want time to talk and catch up. Especially since I rambled on and on. I am worried that he won't want to be with me after all that I said. I take a second to glance at the very quiet man next to me. Gods how I have missed him. But of course I would have NEVER told Harry that. Not even Ginny. And I think Ron knew that I loved him, just not like I loved Draco. I wish he would have told me that he had gone under cover for the Ministry, acting like I wouldn't be able to take care of myself! I helped take down one of the darkest Wizards our world had ever seen!!! Damn isuferable man!!

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, so nice to see you!!" the matre'd said " And Ms Granger, it is definitely a pleasure to meet you!"

Draco just nods in acknowledgement as i blush like a school girl. I am still not used to the attention I get on occasion since the end of the war.

The Matre'd lead the way as we weaved through the beautiful restaurant and I realized for the first time that it was very quiet, and, there wasn't many tables in the place. I go to ask about this, and Draco just smiles and says "Look up love. This place specializes in a quiet atmosphere, each table is levitated and silencing spell is placed around it, so people can be as loud as they want with out worry of being heard."

" That is brilliant!! I would have never thought to do that!!" I said excitedly.

"I thought we could have a quiet evening, talking, but we kind of did that outside. Now that all of that is out and off our chests, can we start over? Hermione I love you and I don't want to loose you again. Please, again, forgive me?" Draco asked with the sadest look on his handsome face.

"Draco, I already told you that I forgive you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I was afraid after my rant out there that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I am hoping that we will be begging each other's forgiveness for years to come" I said, with a smirk to rival any Malfoy, especially the one sitting across from me.

"I would never be upset with you telling me what is going on in that beautiful head of yours! Hermione, if you let me, I would love to beg your forgiveness for the rest of my life"Draco said sheepishly.

"Draco, this is our first date, ever. And my husband died a year ago. I want to be with you, forever if that is possible, but can we take it slow a bit? I just mean talking marriage and what not. Not that I will never marry you, I just want us to get to know each other again." I rambled, as I grabbed his hand. He started to rub circles on my hand as I was rambling on, yet again. _Bugger, he is going to get fed up with me!_ I smile across the table at him, and I can see the love in his eyes, and I know he can see it in mine.

"I hope you don't mind that I ordered for us when I made the reservation, I figured that way we weren't desturbed by the wait staff, it will just come to us when it is ready. I hope you still like red wine as well? I know you didn't like fire whiskey, at least you didn't. But as an answer to your question, yes my love, we can take time to get to know each other, I would love nothing more." Draco said with a magnificent smile. And that was the moment the food arrived. We where quiet as we ate, he had remebered how I liked my steak, surprisingly Ron never did, after all those years together, you would think he, of all people would remember. I smile as I cut into the most tender steak I have ever had! I sneak a peak through my lashes, to find Draco looking back at me. Until this moment, I wasn't noticing the effect he was having on me. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was being close to him, maybe it was his smile, or willingness to take things a little slow, but at that moment I wanted him, like a horny teenage boy wants a girl.

As dinner is winding down, our table is slowly drifting to the floor.

"I want to take you some where else for desert, and, I promise it won't take us very long to get there. Plus I want to go somewhere more private." Draco whispered in my ear, making shivers go down my spine. It took everything I had not to moan as his warm breath lightly brushed my skin.

I let him lead me out of the restaurant to a lobby of the building we where just in.

"Draco, where are we going? I thought we where going for desert!"I asked. Not really sure what he had in mind, but hoping his mind was where mine was at.

"I told you I wanted to go somewhere more private my love, so just trust me!" He said laughing while pulling me towards a lift.

As we wait on the lift, I look up at him, grey eyes meeting brown, he starts to move slowly in, and he just grazes my lips as the lift dings. "Bloody tease" I mumble, as he chuckles.

"Such language coming from the lady!" He chuckles as feining shock. " Do you kiss your nieces and nephews with that mouth?"

As I playfully slap him on the arm I tell him "I don't know, but I can show who I can kiss with this mouth." This time it is me who teases as the lift dings yet again to signal our arrival to the floor that Draco selected.

"Follow me love. I have something special set up. I hope you like it."

I walk into the room he opened up. There where candles lit everywhere, with a beautiful view of the Eiffel tower outside the floor to ceiling windows. On the little table there was chocolate covered strawberries and some champagne. There was music playing softly "Muggle music?" I asked stunned.

"Will you dance with me love?"

"Only if you promise to kiss me".

Draco cups my face in both of his hands, looks into my eyes, as he gentley strokes my cheek with his thumb. As he leans down to kiss me, my eyes flutter closed, i feel his lips gentley on mine at first, and then as I start to kiss back, there is a firmness, an urgency. I swear I can see fireworks as the kiss continues to grow more passionate, we dance as we kiss, I can't hear anything but the beating of our hearts, finally in sync once again.

"Oh, Draco, I have missed you so much" I whisper as we break for air.

"I've missed you too" He whispers back as he leads me to the cushioned floor infront of the window, kneels down, and runs his hands along my right leg, and helps me take off my shoe. Then he moves to the left leg and helps with that shoe as well, after he takes my hands and helps me down to the floor, and hands me a glass of the most wonderful tasting champagne.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself love, and you might as well get used to this, because this is how I am going to treat you the rest of our lives, if you let me"

I tilt my head to the side and smile "Of course I am enjoying myself love. And I have no objections being treated like a princess" I say as I giggle.

"You're not a princess Hermione" He says as I start to look hurt "You are a Queen and that is how you will be treated. "

I leaned in just as he was leaning to kiss him with reckless abandon. I started moaning into the kiss. I started to undo his tie while we where kissing, and he started rubbing my back, asking for permission to undo the back of my dress, I just started to unbutton his shirt after the tie came off and that was all the permission he needed. I could feel him messing with the ribbon on the corset, his fingers making short work of it. I stood up and let it drop, pooling at my feet. In just a lacy strapless bra and a lace thong with thigh highs hooked with a lace garter belt. His eyes travel up my body, taking it all in. He quirks an eyebrow at me, realizing I remembered how he liked lingerie like this on me. He stands up gracefully and takes me in his arms, claiming my lips as his. I let my hands wonder down his chest and to his waist band. I started to undo his belt, as his kisses started to assult my chin and then my neck, I felt him unclasp my bra, and as it fell to the ground so did his pants. He stepped out of the material that was pooled at his feet, and pulled me forward so that I was out of the tangle of my dress. With just a flick of his wrist, all of our clothes that where on the floor was moved to elsewhere in the suite. He gently laid me down, and his lips kissed my entire body.

"I want to worship your body, let me take care of you" Draco said with his eyes hooded with desire.

I just simply smiled as I relished in the feeling of his lips and hands all over my body.

"Mmmm... Draco, this feels so good" i said as he kissed further down my chest, and him attatched his mouth to my nipple he was rewarded with more moans. I wimpered a little as he stopped his assult on my nipple.

"Love, I hope you aren't too attatched to these lovely lace panties, because I am going to rip them off of you. I need to taste you, now." Draco growled in between kisses.

The next thing I know, my panties are off, and I am wriggling under him in anticipation of what was going to come. I had only seen that look of utter desier once before, and that was a long time ago.

"Draco..." I moaned out his name, as I feel his mouth and tongue on my wet entrance. I bring my knees up so that I can brace against the floor, since I know it won't take long for me to cum all over him. "Draco, oh God Draco!" I scream as I have one of the strongest orgasms that I have ever had. "Draco, I need to feel you inside of me. Please..."

"As you wish my love."

With in a second he had removed his boxers and slipped slowly into me. Kissing me with every thrust. I started moving to meet his movements. I could feel me building up to climax again, so I rolled us over so that I was on top, riding his hard cock as slowly as I could to tease him.

"You torture me, you know that Hermione? If you keep this up I am going to cum love. I want to see your face when you do" I leaned down and started to kiss him as I rode harder. I wanted to cum at the same time he did.

"Mmmm... Draco, I love you, will you cum for me? I'm about to cum for you love. Oh Drac..Dra..Draco!!" I practically screamed. As my name was on his lips only seconds later. I collapsed ontop of him, he wrapped his arms around me, and kissed the top of my head, and then lifted my face to his, to claim my lips.

"So much for taking it slow.." He said as he chuckled.


End file.
